


<3 Jooheony <3

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hyungwon is a co-worker, Kihyun is the boss, M/M, Unrequited Love, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Jooheon and Gunhee are best friends. Jooheon loves him as more, problem is Gunhee has a girlfriend.





	<3 Jooheony <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent enough, I hope everyone enjoys reading. This ended up bigger than I expected, I tagged angst but, it's not all that angsty xD

Jooheon was twenty-three when he learns about the disease, it starts one Saturday morning. He was getting ready for work, when his chest felt heavy. All of a sudden, of course, he feels confused and slightly nervous. He soon ignores the feeling in his chest, while he’s working he’s okay. Naturally, he doesn’t tell anyone, simply keeping it to himself. Until a few days pass and, he begins to feel worse. It’s easy enough to figure out why, he sees his best friend Gunhee, with his girlfriend. Jooheon disappears to the staff room, feeling like he needs a moment or two. Sitting on one of the chairs there’s an ache, that causes him to gasp in pain.

He thinks no one has noticed but, unfortunately for him Hyungwon noticed. “Are you okay Jooheon” he takes a few minutes, to say anything. “I-I don’t know to be honest” Hyungwon, sits beside him. “Do you need to go see a doctor,” Jooheon wasn’t sure. “I can take you if you want,” it fell silent, the pain wasn’t easing. “That might be a good idea,” Hyungwon organized it with their boss. Before helping him to his car, Jooheon tried to alleviate the pain. But it didn’t seem to be working, thankfully it wasn’t long before they arrived. It wasn’t busy at the moment which helped, Jooheon was thankful to have someone with him

Hyungwon was paying more attention, when it was his turn. He helped Jooheon concentrate, “what seems to be the problem.” It fell quiet Jooheon took a deep breath, which caused him to wince a little. “The last few days my chest has felt heavy,” the doctor grabbed the stethoscope and, asked him to take a few deep breaths. “I’d like to run a few tests,” Jooheon didn’t care. He wanted to find out what was causing this, “okay” of course, the doctor had an idea of what it was. She was able to get the results within a few hours, so while they were waiting. Jooheon ended up falling asleep with his head, in Hyungwon’s lap in the waiting room.

Of course, it was obvious when the results came back, Hyungwon could tell it wasn’t good. When the doctor called them back in, he nudged Jooheon. Who was a little startled sitting back in the office, “I’m afraid it’s not good.” Jooheon wasn’t sure what to think “you have Hanahaki,” Hyungwon was the only one who knew what it was. But he didn’t say anything “what is that exactly,” the doctor took a moment “it’s a disease caused by unrequited love.” Jooheon couldn’t believe it he shed a few tears, “what can be done to treat it.” It fell quiet for a few moments “there are a few ways, you can try medication.

There’s also surgery to remove it which, also means removing all your feelings for the other person.” She took a deep breath “or there’s getting the other, to return your feelings.” Jooheon felt his heart break there was no chance, that Gunhee would feel the same. “I would like to try the medication,” she smiled a little “I thought you might.” The rest of the time passed in a blur, Jooheon held the tablets in his hands. Feeling scared, and hurt. It was quiet as Hyungwon took him home, “I know it may not seem like it, but it will be okay.” Jooheon said nothing as he got out of the car, he walked inside and collapsed on his couch.

Unable to stop the tears, of course, he’s unaware of when he fell asleep. But when he woke up again, it was nine. He stumbled a little walking into his kitchen, despite needing to eat. Jooheon didn’t feel up to eating, he had a glass of water with his tablet. And then headed to bed, feeling a little hopeless. He laid there for half an hour thinking, about what he would do. It would only be between; medication or surgery. It was the following morning, Jooheon woke up feeling like he was going to throw up. He made it to the toilet the only thing that came out, was petals. Somehow mocking him, and he hated it.

Heading to work a short time later, Jooheon hoped he wouldn’t see Gunhee. The source of his problem, but he’d never tell him that. Kihyun approached him “is everything okay, Jooheon” it was almost like he didn’t hear him. But he nodded “yeah everything’s okay,” Kihyun smiled a little “that’s good.” Jooheon was in the staff room when he took his medication, it’s always when he felt the need to throw up again. Thankfully, a few deep breaths, and some water helped. He seemed to be okay until, Gunhee walked in wearing his usual happy smile. Jooheon knew he was in trouble.

He leaned on the counter in front of him, “I wanted to tell you that Sunmi and I are engaged.” Jooheon took a few deep breaths, he plastered a smile on his face. It didn’t matter that it was faked, “that’s wonderful Gunhee.” It was obvious something wasn’t right, “are you okay” Jooheon nodded “I’m fine.” Gunhee wasn’t convinced but, he let it go. He wasn’t aware that Jooheon was breaking on the inside, as he ignored the pain and, the petals. He asked “when were you two thinking of getting married,” Gunhee smiled proudly. “We were thinking in about six months,” “wow I’m really happy for you.” He was left alone.

Somehow Jooheon made it through the day, he got home and threw up petals of narcissus. How appropriate. He would have been more than five minutes, had he managed to eat anything. Once he was simply sitting on his bed, his phone went off. With a message from Hyungwon, _“how are you feeling.”_ Jooheon isn't sure how to reply, he slowly types out a message.  _"I think I'm okay"_ somehow he thinks, that Hyungwon will ask the obvious question.  _Who do you love?_ It falls quiet, of course, Jooheon knows that things will get worse for him.

If he doesn't do anything.

 

It takes a month before the medication barely does anything, it's time for his appointment. Jooheon sits numbly in the chair opposite his doctor, "how are things going" Jooheon sighs. "Alright I suppose the medication, isn't working as well as it was." In that moment he suddenly starts to cough, the doctor is quick to lead him the adjacent bathroom. He throws up more narcissus, great. Once he's okay he sits back down, feeling worse "how many times do you throw up." Jooheon takes a couple of minutes to answer, "a few times a week."

She carefully asks "is it when you're near, the one you love" Jooheon nods. She smiles a little sadly "I think you need to tell them," Jooheon looks at the ceiling as a few tears fall. "Problem with that is he has a girlfriend," even though she didn't say anything. Jooheon knows that it's not a good thing, a few minutes pass. "I'll prescribe a new medication a stronger one, since you're only in stage one. You don't need the surgery yet, but if you reach stage four, you will" Jooheon takes the prescription and walks out. He isn't at all surprised to find Hyungwon waiting for him.

"How did it go" Jooheon sighs, "I'll have a stronger medication." It's quiet as they walk to the pharmacy, he sits patiently in the chairs waiting. He knows that this disease could kill him, of course, he won't let that happen. Hyungwon won't let it happen, it's amazing how close they've become. Since they've only always been workmates, and nothing more. Now, Hyungwon is the main person he relies on, ten minutes later he gets his medication. Walking out "will you be okay to work tomorrow," Jooheon smiles a little "yeah I will be."

Little does he know that, Gunhee wants to include him in the wedding plans. Just as Jooheon opens his door, his best friend arrives. Of course, he's smiling "I wanted to ask you something." Jooheon quickly takes a tablet before putting them away, "okay" he does his best to be as happy. Gunhee hesitates at first when he notices, that his best friend is keeping his distance. "Would you be my best man" as honoured as he is, Jooheon  _knows_ he won't be able to. He takes a deep breath, he's filled with some regret. "As much as I would love to, I can't."

Gunhee is disappointed, no surprise that he asks; "why." Jooheon wants to cry, part of him wants to tell him. The other part simply says; "I just can't I'm sorry," with that he walks away. 

Two weeks pass.

Things are tense between the two friends, "I've been holding this question in for a while now. But I have to ask who do you love," it falls quiet Jooheon plays with food on his plate. He sighs "my best friend" a few petals tickle his throat, "who happens to be getting married." All Hyungwon wants to do is hold him, and tell him everything will be okay. Jooheon looked up from his plate, "he asked me to be his best man." Hyungwon is careful as he asks; "what did you say," "I just told him that I can't do it." It doesn't need to be said, how things are between them.

 

He hits the three-month mark, where things get worse. Not only is he coughing up petals, but blood as well. There are days when Jooheon barely eats, it's obvious that he's losing weight. Hyungwon has noticed but, doesn't say anything. At work Kihyun has noticed, he doesn't hesitate to ask. Jooheon sits opposite his boss "is everything okay," as much as he wants to say it is. He ends up coughing he manages to make it, to the bathroom. A usual sight blood and petals, Kihyun is quick to check on him. He's surprised to find Jooheon, almost unconscious.

He's slumped against the toilet, he takes a few deep breaths before he passes out. He lays him down before getting anyone, to call for an ambulance. The next thing Jooheon is aware of is, waking up in hospital. Hyungwon by his side he was holding his hand, Jooheon slowly opened his eyes. "Hey" they both smile a little neither of them notice Kihyun at first, "why didn't you say anything." Jooheon struggles with his breathing a little, "I-I didn't want many people to know." Of course, Kihyun understands that, "fair enough" he says what Hyungwon is thinking.

"You know, that we're not ready to lose you." Jooheon cries a little he looks up at the ceiling, knowing he needs to be in control. It's not long before his doctor walks in, Kihyun and Hyungwon let them talk. She smiles sadly "we're going to need to operate," it's pretty clear at this point. "Okay, when" the machine helps him breathe, "the surgery is scheduled for Thursday." So, he has five days. Jooheon decides he needs to tell Gunhee, once his doctor is gone and Hyungwon comes back in. He says; "can you call Gunhee I want to tell him."

Hyungwon nods before grabbing Jooheon's phone, he's on the opposite of the room when he calls. It's just fortunate that Gunhee is willing to see him, he walks in close to twenty minutes later. He's surprised to see the state his best friend is in, Hyungwon sits quietly in the back of the room as they talk. The machine fills the silence "I want to tell you, that I love you I have for a while." Gunhee is quiet "okay" Jooheon continues, "and because of that I was diagnosed with Hanahaki." That certainly captures Gunhee's attention, "what."

Then it clicks "is that why, you didn't want to be my best man." Jooheon nods a little neither of them say a word, Gunhee ends up leaving. It stays quiet in the room, which is how it stays until it's time for his surgery. Hyungwon is waiting for him, despite missing so much work already. Of course, he waits until the next day to ask, "how are you feeling." Jooheon thinks about it "not too sure, but I do feel lighter." Hyungwon smiled a little "that's good," Jooheon is released later that day. After having a check-up, he's not expecting anything.

Gunhee drops by. It's the moment of truth "I'm sorry I left without a word," "it's okay" it becomes clear. Jooheon no longer feels anything for him, without a second thought he says. "I no longer have feelings for you," nothing more is needed. When it's just him and Hyungwon, it feels comfortable. "Is it okay if I try a little something," Jooheon smiles a little "sure." The next thing he knows, Hyungwon's lips are on his. He's surprised but, somehow he doesn't mind. "Wow" Hyungwon laughs a little, "that's a good enough reaction for me."


End file.
